1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to horseshoes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a molded flexible screw-on horseshoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Horseshoe: A shoe for horses usually consisting of a narrow plate of iron shaped to fit the rim of a horse's hoof and being somewhat U-shaped (Webster's New Collegiate Dictionary). PA0 (1) Steel PA0 (2) Aluminum PA0 (3) Natural Rubber PA0 (4) Plastic PA0 (5) Elastomeric Materials
Almost all domesticated horses are shod. That is, a horseshoe is secured to the horse's hoof to protect the hoof from damage. The practice of shoeing horses has its origins over 2,000 years ago.
Present horseshoes are made from the following types of materials:
Steel (or iron) horseshoes are commercially produced according to a design that has changed very little in the 2,000 years since horses were first shod. Such shoes are attached to the horse's hoof with a series of nails driven into the hoof.
Aluminum horseshoes are used mostly in the horse racing industry because of their light weight. Such horseshoes are not wear resistant, and provide neither shock absorption nor exceptional traction under varying track surface conditions.
Rubber horseshoes resemble a boot which covers the horse's entire hoof. Such boots are not wear resistant, are heavy, and are difficult to keep attached to the horse's hoof. Rubber horseshoes are used to protect a horse's hoof when a regular horseshoe has fallen off, between shoeings, and when the hoof is being medicated. They may also be used for short term special purposes.
Plastic or elastomeric horseshoes are generally less expensive than rubber horseshoes, but require significant installation time. The increase in installation time results from the need to nail through the material and to trim and file excess horseshoe material after attachment of the shoe to the hoof.